Silenced
by XXbuttonsXX
Summary: Who knew you could care for someone so quickly when both cannot speak. (Rated M for Violence and torture)


**Tiltle: **Silenced

**Rating: **M (Just because I'm paranoid)

**Pairng:**Darius/ Lavina (Avox Girl)

**Warnings:** Violence, torture, characters being in pain, death

**A/N:**I don't know whether it is rated M but rather safe or sorry, if you clicked on here to seek lemons or limes turn around, it's not rated M for that aspect! Just the violence! Also, it started out supposed to be a little cute romance between the two avox's but... me being me I took it further and it eneder up depressing :( I wonder if I did work on the sadness part? Tell me if I have? I don't think I've succeeded in that element in writing before :/ Anyway, read and review!

* * *

Darius

****They throw me onto the sand floor and I want to scream but nothing comes out. I hear the peacekeepers laugh evilly as they walk off into the distance. My hand flies to my throat and my bottom lip quivers. I've gone a day without my tongue but I only woke up five hours ago. I sit back and put my head in my hands.

I do not regret anything. Gale and Katniss were my friends and despite being a peacekeeper born and bred in the toughest of all districts, District 2, I felt it my duty to protect them both.

I feel some warm hands touch my bare arms and I jump in fright only to see a radiant red haired young woman. She looks into my eyes with her striking green eyes. She smiles at me keeping her lips together. From that and the way she swallows I gather that she is also an avox.

I look down at the floor and write in the sand, 'Hey'. The girl smiles wider showing her teeth and her tongue less mouth and I smile with her.

She then writes 'Hey' next to my 'Hey' and I want to laugh but nothing comes out so my body just shakes she looks back at me and only then do I realise how truly beautiful she is. Everything about her was striking from her red hair to her porcelain skin and bright green eyes.

I wipe away the 'hey's' and write in their place's. 'Name?' I bite my lip as I wait for her answer and even add a wink in there which makes her perfect skin turn a soft shade of pink.

'Lavina' she writes.  
Next to that I write, 'Darius' and add a smiley face for affect. This makes her shake from laughter which refuses to escape her mouth. I hold my hand out to her and she shakes it once. Her touch is magnetic and my smile shrinks to a small smirk from her touch.

I pull her closer to me and she falls on my chest and her soft pink cheeks now turn crimson. I smile and wipe our names, which look so perfect next to each other, away with my hand.

'Boyfriend?' I write and wink at her. She shakes her head and smile.  
'Good' I add underneath my original question. Without warning I kiss her. I know that collectively we do not have a lot of time left in this life, so I am not about to take things slow with Lavina. I pull away and raise an eyebrow, asking her if she was comfortable with me kissing her when we only just met.

She doesn't respond and kisses me instead, I kiss her back and run my hands up her back and tangle them through her hair.

I pull her closer to me and I can feel her smile against my lips.

"Cut that out would you?" A guard says opening our cell. I break away from the kiss to look at the peacekeeper. Lavina holds my hand tightly as fear shines in her eyes. I squeeze her hand reassuringly but honestly I do not know what is about to happen to us and I am afraid.

* * *

I struggle as three peacekeepers try to pin me down on a metal bed, as soon as I am lay down, metal bands wrap around my wrists and ankles. Lavina is brought in after me and is lifted in the air and I try to struggle out of the bands to help her but they hold me too tightly. Without warning a shock ripples through my body causing me pain beyond measure. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out, it is more of a squeal.

Some of the peacekeepers laugh at me and I look over to see that Lavina is finally strapped in. I breathe in and out heavily through the pain and then it happens again and my back arches as I squeal again. Tears build around my vision and I try to look at Lavina again but a dry hard hand holds my face. I look up to see Snow; he smirks at me before giving the peacekeepers the 'ok' to carry on hurting me.

As it goes on, it doesn't hurt less, the electricity pulsing through my body makes every part of me burn unbearably. After about two days my body is on fire and my vision has gone I am practically dying but Lavina keeps me strong. I cannot leave her here all though my body has almost given up.

"This is pointless, send the final shock," someone's voice says. My eyes widen and my body begins to shake in fear. They send the final shock and it is worse than any before, I clench my fist and the skin around the metal bands break. I gasp in pain and tears swell in my eyes. I feel my heart give one final strong beat and then everything around me goes dark and I fall with a thud against the metal. My final thought is of that beautiful girl Lavina and how much I wished that she did not feel this pain.

* * *

A/N- Um, yeah, they kissed within minutes of meeting? Well seeing as in the books Katniss tells us people um...sell themselves to the peacekeepers and presumably him, he isn't one to take things slowly? *shrugs* Yeah, they were meant for each other, k? aha Review! Favourite! All that stuff? Suggest future one shots too! I love writing them! No M rated Lemons and limes though! -_-


End file.
